Red swordman
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: my childhood was was hard enough as is now i have to survive this death game and return to the lonely life I live with my mother and sister. With the help from a strange girl can I make it out alive. with the bond he made and the rumor of three hero that have powerful power to win the final fight is he one of the heroes or just some kid just like in the real world and can't help
1. prolog chapter 1

**(I'm editing it as I write it so don't think I'm leaving it at a bad spot or that it is not in correct paragraph format just wait for me to fix it and don't be brute about pointing it out next time.)**

**Prolog: the start of my life. **

I was only five but I remember it every day the day my father left with my younger brother.

"Zach don't go what about your other children you can't just leave them." My mother said.

"I'm taking chase you can keep the…" then my sister covered my ear with her hands and I looked at her and she was crying.

"Don't cry." I said. She looked at me and smiled and kissed my head.

Later my sister removed her hand and took me into the living room and my mother was gone and my father was too. "Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked.

She looked at me and said. "Daddy is gone and mommy will be right back but until then I will take care of you don't worry. She took my hand and we went to the back porch and looked at the lake in the back yard.

"Alston I don't know what going to happen always know I'm never going to leave you." She said kissing my cheek.

She later took me back in when she heard someone came through the door. "Tara can you make something for Alston I need some time." She said going into her room.

I went to the kitchen with my sister and I sat on the ground and messed with our cat as we ran back and forth in the kitchen. "Alston he want you to let him go." Tara said lifting my hand.

The cat ran away and I just looked at my sister confused she always let me mess with the cat until dinner time. "Is it time for dinner?" I asked. "Almost just get the table ready okay." She gave me three plate and forks and I went and put them on the table in three different chairs. My sister then put some food on my plate and sat down next to me and said. "Mommy dinner is ready."

But my mother didn't came out, she barely left her room for five days and didn't really take care of herself. I would only talk to my sister and that was bad because I was in school and never really acted like other student and stayed away from them.

"The teacher called me today Alston you have no friends there the teacher is weird that you are going to have a hard time later in life with no one to help you." Tara said.

"I just don't relate to other students they don't want to know me any way no one walks near me." I said. I had my cat in my lap he was sleeping and purring as he did.

"Alston is this about dad?" She asked. "No I'm just not a social kid Tara you know that." I said.

** Chapter 1 A hard life turned worse**

I was never much for making friend when I was younger and still today so I never really did make friend just people that think they know me but don't even know how to say my real was all because my father left my mother I was only 5 he took my younger brother and left my older sister Tara she took care of me till my mother finally realized that he was gone it took four year but she did.

I never saw my brother since that day I lost most of my emotion and just want my sister and no one else I didn't know it was wrong at that age to have a crush on your sister but she made me feel loved and special, my feeling only grow she mean a lot so I will never act on those feeling. I played a lot of game to escape the real world to feel like I was someone and not worthless.

I was 16 when I got my nerve gear and a copy of sword art online, my mom order it from japan for me, she knows I love to play game but she gives me a limit on school nights one hour every night and it was Friday so I could play for a little longer. I was on my way to my room when my sister stopped me.

"Going to play your new game?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I will be off in two or three hour for dinner don't worry" I said patting her head. I was taller then her now but not when I was young she was taller and that made me feel safe

I read the manuals first to learn a little and how to change it to left handed so I had a easier time playing. I put on the nerve gear and lay down on my bed and waited till 12:00 and started the game at 12:00. I closed my eye and said. "Link start."

It had a senses check to make sure it all working in my nerve gear. I was told to created my own character and name him. I had medium dark brown hair not styled but length and color of my hair green eyes and same height as me 6'4. I put in my real name Alston for my character's name and I started the game.

I was in the town of beginnings with nothing but my red long selves' shirt and black jeans. I went to a blacksmith who let me choice my first weapon out of sword, axe, spear, and dagger. I choice the sword it was a normal iron long sword nothing special.

I was about to head out on my own, when a girl asked. "Um are you going alone?"

I turned around to a cute girl she was up to my neck in height, She had dark brown hair and green eyes. "Yes why do I need another player to leave?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to know maybe we can join up and train." She said.

I looked at her face she was smiling and I couldn't help but say. "Sure just…" Then she sent a friend request. Her name was Alice. I accepted and then she sent a party request. I pressed the O that meant I accepted her request and her name and health appeared under my name and health.

We went and trained for some time we both made up level three when she was too tired to continue and low on life. "Here it a health potion the boars dropped a few when we kill them." I gave her three one now two for later.

"Thank." I was lying on the ground and looked up at the sky as Alice rested we had made it to level four.

When a bright blue light appeared and teleported we back to town of beginnings. Alice was holding onto my arm when the sky light up with red warning sighs all the way across the sky.

Then a giant hooded man appeared and started to speak. "Hello player, I'm Akihkah kayaba an you are in my world, You may have noticed that the log out button is missing, I here to tell you that it is not a bug this is a part of the game my game." I swiped my left hand down to open my menu and went to the main menu and it was gone not there.

"The only way you can leave is by beating all 100 floors and the final boss on the 100 floor, no one on the other side can take off the Nerve Gear if they try it will send a microwave to your brain killing you" Everything just got worse. "Some people have not taking my warning to heart and 231 lives have been lost forever, Also if you H.P. hit zero you avatar will die, be deleted, and you will die in the real world by the Nerve Gear."

We all went silent a game were if we die in we lost our real live as well. "I have put and item in you inventory please use it."

I did as he asked. It was a mirror and nothing more than a blue light appeared around everyone and we all changed how we looked, I looked into the mirror and I looked like me IRL. "Alston is that you?" Alice asked.

"Yes it is the real me." I turned around to see the real Alice a cute girl long brown hair, green eye and same height.

"I wish you all good luck." And he was gone.

For a few second everything was silent, when everyone started to scream at him. Alice fell to the ground and yelled. "I don't want to die!"

I picked her up and we ran to market place. "Alice we have to keep going to the next town."

She didn't hear me she was having a mental break down and I didn't know what to do. I opened my menu and gave her all my money but 10 for an inn for tonight. "Buy some armor and weapons keep yourself alive I going to head to the next town and train on the way." I said.

She heard me then and she grabbed my arm. "Please don't leave me you're the only friend I have in this game and right now I need a friend." She said crying into my shoulder.

This meant we are party members till the end of this all or my life. "Fine let go to an inn and rest there for the night you need sleep right now." I said.

She stayed on my arm the whole way to the inn and our room. It only had one bed per room so we shared the bed. She fell asleep fast as I just stroked her hair to keep her calm somehow it was working. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

In the morning I woke up first I was not surprised at all I way never much for sleep just being alone. "Why does she attract me so much?" I said.

She woke up ten minutes later. She looked at me and said. "Your still here I thought you would have left me to die."

"I am going to keep you alive and get you back to the real world I promise you that." I said

. We went to the field to train till noon and get some money. "Look out!" I yell slamming down and pig knight before it hit her.

"Thanks for the help." She said with a half smile on her face.

We went the next town instead of going back to the first town. She bought some better armor a red dress with the back longer than the whole dress. I got a chest plate some gloves and a red over coat they will be replaced but for now It the best I got I also got a better sword name beastbane a sword that dose bones damage to beast type monsters.

"Let get some lunch I'm buying." I said grabbing her hand.

We were eating when she asked me. "How you are so calm about this entire are you not scared."

I looked at her and said. "I'm scared but I don't have much to lose just my mother and sister." I looked away.

"And me we are friends." She said with a smile.

"Yeah and you, I have to stay strong and not be too scared about this is, we have to move forward in this hell game." I said.

"You keep your calm way better than me." She said.

"How about we explore the dungeon later to try and find the boss room." I said.

"Sure I think at level 8 we can get through it." She said with half a smile. "Can we go tomorrow not today. It only 12:45 what do you wants to do?"

she asked. I looked out the window and saw an arena. "How about we earn some easy cash." I said pointing at the arena.

She looked worried and scared. "I do the work you get the bets okay." I said.

We went and I sighed up and I was the second highest level. I went out for my first fight and it was a thief with a dagger. "Ready you two." I shook my head yes and so did he.

Then the duel started he charged me and I slammed him across the battle ground and he lose half his life in one shot and I won. "That's it really." I said looking shock that I won it a single blow.

I left and got 500 for winning that duel. "That was cheap."

I was waiting for my next match when I got a message from Alice. "Alston people are calling you a cheater and want you to fight the highest level person next be careful please." I wanted a challenge not some weak thief as my next opponent.

I went out to the battle field and it was a man in a light armor and had an axe. "He looks okay but he will lose." The duel was till one loses half their life.

The count went to zero and it started and he charged me just like the other guy. I slashed his chest plate and he fell back and lost a good amount. He punched and missed me I punched his head and slashed three times in his chest and did a skill slash. My sword glow red and struck his chest winning the duel.

We left the arena and went back to the inn. "I made four thousand cor from that fight alone." Alice said with a screen in front of her showing her winning of the bets.

"Good how about we go to the dungeon and map our way around to try and find the boss room" I said with a cocky smile on my face.

We left for the dungeon but in the field we heard a man scream in pain. We ran to find it but when we did we found a lizard solider with his axe him the man back. His life fell to nothing and he shattered into crystals and floated away.

"Damn you!" I yelled slamming the creature to the floor and killing it. It shattered just like the player did when he died, Alice teleported back without saying a word.

I ran back to town as fast as I could to try and find her. I pulled up and map of the town and found her at the inn we stayed at last night. I walked into the room she was in. She was crying trying to cover his face as she did but I show her crying. "Alice why did you just teleport away?" I asked.

I went next to her and held her. She looked up and said. "Why did he die how can we live till the end of this damned game?" She put her head into my chest and just cried.

I started to hum softly for her. She started to calm down and then she looked up at me. "How did you know that would work?" She asked.

"I didn't I tried the first thing to cheer you up." I said with a smile. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

I wiped them away for her and she took my hand and said. "Why don't you stay with me tonight to keep me warm please?" She asked.

"Sure I'll stay with you." Those words just made her day better and she lite up. She put her head down to sleep as I lay down but didn't go to sleep just looked at the roof.

"She need a friend right now, and if that has to be me I'm fine, but what draws me so close to her? " I asked myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. In the morning Alice was holding onto my arm tightly. She was drooling on my arm as well it was cute I don't know why but it was. I then realized that I had falling in love with this girl. "But… It doesn't matter how I did as long as she nearby that all that matters."

She must have heard me because she shot up and was blushing heavily. "W-what does that m-mean?" she said.

"Umm that I need a friend to help me get for… Never mind that Alice I have falling in love with you and I can't lose you." I said in the heat of the moment.

She looked at me with a shocked face. "A-Alston I have been in love with you, from the start I just didn't want to creep or weird you out so I keep it to myself." She said looking away.

I hugged her and whispered into her ear. "Then let stay together now and forever." When I went to look into her eyes she was smiling and blushing it made her look cute. She smiled and I locked lips with her and she blushed even harder than before.

"hmm." She was surprised that I did that just kissed her. She pulled back and she had her mouth open a little speechless but a look like she wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to force a kiss on you." I said.

She smiled and said. "It's okay but just let me know next time than just an instant kiss please." I smiled and I realized that she was a reason alone to survive this hell of a death game. But then I shot up it was all a dream all along it made me cry but I still had my reason to keep moving forward in this game.

**(there is chapter one hope you liked it please leave a comment or any correction you would like for it if you spot any.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 boss raid**

Alice and I have survived one month since the game was started over 2000 players have died and we still have not beaten the first floor. We were on our way to the meeting being held to find and beat the boss.

"Do you really think it going to be easy?" Alice asked.

"It is a game were we die if our avatars die so it never going to be easy but we have to keep strong and move forward without risk how can we get out, some player have given up or have killed themselves it not right don't give up so easy." I said.

But I had no room to talk in real life I had given up on life and escaped to the viral world instead but now that I was faced with a game that I can't leave or die in I have only life to believe in and I have to keep living so I can protect them Both Alice and Tara.

"Alston is something wrong you look like you scared or worried?" Alice asked.

I snapped out of the day dream I had to answer her question. "Just worried about my older sister and my mother, I have not seen them in one month, I know I shouldn't complain no one has seen their family in one month but they are the only few I got beside you, You have been giving me strength to move on in this game so I can one day see you and them in the real word." I said with a few tear in my eyes.I really did miss them, they are my family and I can't live without them.

Alice wiped away the tears and said. "Don't cry but if you can't just cry into my shoulder." She was smiling. I just busted out crying in the middle of the park, I fell to my knees and she went down with me to let my cry in her shoulder she stroked my hair and hummed for me. It helped a little and I held onto her back.

Then another hand came down on my back, I turned to see Kirito a friend we made early in this game. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"He just showing some emotion's for the first time in a while, I'm happy he is it mean he is still the same person he was before all this." Alice said.

"That not true, I'm a better person from this I have already made friends but in real life I never had friend to start with or even and you two have helped me and it make me feel like I'm someone special." I said with tear of joy in my eye now.

They both smiled and helped me up. "Thank you two I really need to get that out." I said with a smile on my face. We all formed a party and went to the meeting.

"Everyone can I have you attention please calm down." A light blue hair said. "My name is Diabel and my class is knight." That made me laughs.

"There are no job systems in this game." Someone said.

"Calm down… Today my party found the boss room." He got serous all of a sudden. "Everyone needs to form a party of six and get ready for the boss fight." He said.

We were only three player not six kirito went over to a girl who was alone and we both followed him. We ended up getting her on our side, her name was Asuna but she was alone we don't know why.

"Kirito Alice and I are going to train a little for this fight see you later okay." He noddle and we left to the dungeon to train.

Alice was getting fast and I was trying to be faster but I had strength to match her speed. We ate lunch in the dungeon and it was kind of bad I bought at the café in hope it was good but I was wrong. "Sorry lunch was bad." I said opening my menu.

"It was not that bad. What are you doing?" She asked me.

I put some skill points into cooking, I was good at cooking real life but not in the game yet. "Putting skill in cooking so I can make us lunch next time." I said with a smile.

We finished training and teleported back to the town near the dungeon. We spent the rest of the day relaxing. We left the next day for the room then before I know it we were at the boss door.

Diabel opened the door and we all went in when the room lite up we all charged the boss and his minions. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I struck one of the minions and it shattered. After we charged we all got organized and battle the best we could. My group job was to take out the minions to let the other groups fight the boss. "Alice on your left!" I said as I struck to protect her.

She was one of the faster players we had but she is able to land a hit. "Everyone stand back I finish him." Diabel said. But then the boss throw his shield and axe and pulled out a sword. "No wait!" Kirito yelled. but it was too late he struck Diabel then sent him flying into the wall. Kirito ran to him but it was to later he said one last thing to Kirito and died.

"Alice came on we have to get everyone organized." I said running in but everyone was too scattered to get organized.

Kirito and Asuna charge him so we followed and countered his first attack for them. "It good to have strong and faith full ally on you team." I said.

We attack as much as we could until it struck me and Kirito and sent us flying my health went into red my armor shattered and my sword broke in half, and everything turned black and white with a red outline that looked like blood had got in my eye.

I was on the ground not able to get up as the boss walk up in front of me and it throws his sword up and it was going to kill me. But then Alice and Asuna strike his back and his focus changed.

Then one player took me over and used a healing crystal on me. "Take a small amount of time and rest up we handle this." He said. He was a big man wielding an axe on his back.

I looked down and when I did I saw Alice get hit. Then I shot up and ran as fast as I could and punched the basterd pig in his snot. He punches my back and I caught myself.

"So much for resting." The same man said. He put his hand out for me.

"He hurt my friend he dies now." I took it and he helped me to my feet.

Then Kirito and Asuna finished the boss with Kirito the final shot. I went and helped Alice up but before I could I fell and passed out.

I woke up at an inn bed Alice was cry on my chest I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I'm fine, don't cry. " I said.

She shot up and hugged me; I put my hands around her. But my health had gone down to red again for some reason. "What happen to me after I passed out?" I asked.

"You got attack and nearly killed." She said.

My vision was back to the dying phase, the pain then hit me hard and I covered my stomach. "Damn that hurts." I whispered so Alice didn't hear me curse. I got out of the bed and tried my best to walk off the pain; I never thought I would have to walk off the pain in a game.

I was walking to the café when I pulled out a health potion and went to drank it but then Alice took my right hand that was open and held it. "Please promise me you will never leave me." She said sad.

"A-Alice I know you like me and I like to a lot so why not be my girlfriend but you don't have to I thought it would be nice." I was blushing and was nervous I never did this before to any one I never had a crush on any one but you know so I never asked a girl out.

"Yes I'll be you girlfriend." She responded at the same moment after I asked. She moved and held on to my right arm, I drank the potion and my vision went back to normal and kissed her cheek. She blushed and buried her head into my arm.

We went and got dinner I had been out cold for two day and they were going to attack the boss tomorrow. She told me everything that happens after I passed out. "Beater?" I beta tester and a cheater put together, Kirito I know he was good but he not a cheater.

Looking off and realizing that it was the golden hour the only time of day I knew I was safe from all the worry in this cruel world. Alice put her hand on my and she was blushing. But not everything is cruel about this world it has the beautiful girl that I love so much. I looked at her and said. "Where is Asuna and everyone gone."

Then we heard a player said. "Look it the beater." so I turned around and saw Kirito.

I got up and I went to him and said. "Kirito what is this you are not like this." I said. He didn't answer so I sent a dual request. "I win you join me in a dungeon raid and explain yourself."

He looked at me and we went outside and Alice gave me a sword to use. "No sword or armor and yet you challenge me you are a fool." He said. It was rather foolish of me to challenge a beta tester but I was not going to lose to him. Counter reached zero and we both charged each other. He was fast but I had the same speed as him. We keep clashing our swords and blocking each other attacks. It felt like he was holding back for some reason so I tried the to kick his foot out from him to trip him but he stopped it and swing his sword and I blocked it just in time before it hit my side.

"Kirito one question why are you not trusting other as your brother or sister in arms" He didn't answer and it made me really mad. We both of us jumped back and both put all our power into a sword skill to try and win. Then we charged and struck each other and passed through. Then both our life started to fall but his hit half first and I was the winner.

"Now let go to the market and you can explain yourself as I get new equipment." I said. He followed me and I went to the blacksmith. I got another over coat and it was a dark red and had high defense and I got a sword called red wrath and it was a serpent like blade colored red.

"Alston how is this." Alice said. She was wearing a black dress with a long back and a red ribbon tired around it.

"It look's good on you." I said. Kirito pick up a sword and swung it and put it back, he did this a few times until he bought one that was right for him. "Ready." I said.

He sighed and we all left for the dungeon. "So why the whole tough loner act, you need friend kirito to survive in this game." I said.

"Everyone was so mad that diabel was killed and hated the beta tester so I took the blame for all of them and became the game beater." He said. A few snakes fell down and tried to attack us but failed and died.

"You can stay with us if you want to keep you safe." Alice said with he rapier in her hand.

"Thank but you all not going to be happy if player think you are beater as well." He said.

"They can think what they want I don't care." I said

"Alston how did you beat me in that dual anyway?" He asked.

"By luck your life it half first we both hit each other in the final strike for glory." I said in truth. I slashed a snake in half and it shattered and I got a serpent's fang a throw able weapon I had ten to use.

"Alston, Alice, Kirito what are you doing here." A voice said behind me. We turned around show a small group of player and Asuna.

"Just raiding the dungeon, It nice to see you again." I said.

"You are here how able you lead a hand for a good cause." She said with a smile.

We all went in and a giant python fell down and let out a heart stopping before the battle started. His name was "poison fanged king."

They were some what organized but still there were very little of them which meant they must have gotten scared to keep going on. "Hey get ready for a counter attack you three, When the shield user stagger it go in." Asuna said.

The struck down onto three shield user who bashed his fang out and left him open and for us to strike him. When he got back to from being staggered he lost two bar's of life. He took a bite into Alice side and throw her at me.

She lost half of her life and was poisoned. I got rid of the poison and told her. "Stay down he almost beat we can hand it." Then he swung his tail knocking every player we had on their butt's. He charged Alice and I but Kirito slashed he up head leaving him with little life left.

I ran in and active a sword skill and my sword turned a bright red and I torn my blade through snake whole body through his tail, it then shattered and a small menu appeared that said. "Serpent's tongue." I equipped it and it was half green at the bottom and half red at the top that looked like a snake's blood on it. I took Alice and we all went to the next floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 My sword, and my love**

**(pov:Alice)**

**(Yes the character view will change only by chapter to give the read a different person to follow and see who they like more.)**

Alston and I have least so far it has been only two months and We seem to be getting some where we have made it to floor 21 but stuck on this one boss for some assault team have failed to beat the boss.

Alston had gotten new armor and sword, His armor was a red coat with a long back and it buttons to end of his stomach so he can walk with it on and he own the two a cursed fanged sword's the red fang of darkness and the black fang of fire but only use one for battle.

We had joined a group of scouts as the heavy hitter to beat him but I'm more there to support Alston with my beast a pink phoenix he name was Tara after his sister, she gives Alston health when he needs it and a speed boost to me to defend him as well but I am the one get mostly defended.

"Alice what wrong you have been starting off for almost two hours?" Alston asked.

"Nothing i was only think about my mother, father, and brother is all." I didn't want him to worry about me much he needs to focus on the boss and not on me.

"Okay but don't get hurt okay i still want you to be safe no matter what okay." He said stopping the group in the middle of the dungeon.

"Yes sir I will be as safe as I can be." I said Putting my hand on my head like i was saluting him.

He looked at me and said. "your silly stay by my side okay so i can protect you and get you back to the real world alive." he was smiling and it was reliving that he was.

We keep on moving until we found the boss room. "Take a vote fight or flight." Alston said. He was the only one who was missing life because he was the only one fight. The other tried to keep their life up. "I vote fight."

"Tara restore his life please and i vote fight." Tare flew over and healed him and came back to my side. Everyone open the voted fight. we opened the door and went in but we didn't find the boss till it landed in front of all of us. It was a black dragon it was giant but it was fast.

"attack spade charged and take the rare item for ourselves." one of the solider's said pushing Alston to the ground.

"No don't!" He yelled. It was to late and the boss swung and killed all of them in a single shoot. "Damn he is strong." He said angered.

I looked at the dragon and it roared and it hurt my ears. Then Alston tackled me before the dragon hit me. "Keep calm we can win." I said. We both charged the dragon and tried to dual strike it but it bite on to my leg and throw me into the air, then slammed his claw into my chest sending my flying across the stage. My life started to fall and it didn't stop i though i was goner but it stopped just in time. my vision went into the dying phase and i could not move.

Alston ran over and used a heal crystal on me and then helped me up. "Alice go back to the town." Alston said.

"No i am not going to leave you." I said.

"Damn it Just go you are holding me back." Those words struck into me like a knife. i couldn't stay here so i used a teleport crystal and left.

When i got back to the town i tried to walk but started to fall. Then Kirito caught me and asked. "Where is Alston?"

"He wanted me to leave the boss fight because he was being held back by me." I said.

"He said that to get you to leave so he could try to protect you." Kirito said.

I realized he knew how to push my buttons and knew how to get me to leave. "we have to go back and get him." I said. He picked me and ran to the boss room. We made it there in a few minutes and Alston life started to fall greatly. "quickly he is taking heavy damage." I said.

When we got to the door Alston's life had stopped here the end. Kirito let me down and he drew his sword and we both opened the door and the boss was defeated an Alston was standing there with his red cursed fang in his hand, and the other black cursed fang on the ground, He fell to one knee and looked I really bad shape. "Alston are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine why are you here I told you to go back to the town." He said. He tried to get up but fell to one knee.

Kirito helped him up and we all went to floor 22 alston had us stop for a second and said. "Alice i want you to have this it a sword." He opened his menu and sent me an item called love's crest it had a descriuption on it.

"A man will give this sword to the girl he would like to spend the rest of his life with and protect her, the sword will changed to match the user skill to aid them as will." I think he was asking me to marry him but I was not for sure.

"Alston what dose this mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and said. "I want you to stay with me not as my girlfriend but as my wife." He said. I was shocked he asked me that question but I was beyond happy.

"Yes Alston I will marry you." I said. I took him and gave him a big hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Christmas Reunion**

**(pov: Alston)**

It has been four months it was Christmas eve and Alice and I got our own house near a lake on floor 22 after we got married. I had been night time training lately to keep myself strong to protect Alice after I nearly died in the boss fight with the black dragon.

I was afraid I was not strong enough to but I had made it to level 43 so far she at level 38. She and I train during the day together with Tara and Alexandra my pet he was a small black dragon that fights and gives defense, and attack boost for battle.

"Alston are you almost done with lunch the wing of freedom are going to be here soon?" Alice asked.

The leader had sent me a message saying he wanted to talk to me, so I invited him and his guild to my home for lunch and to talk.

I finished just in time because we heard a knocking at the door and I answered it and it bunch of kids around my age were standing there. They had a light military style armor on all of them with a pair of wing on their back.

**(yes it is the attack on titan uniform for the scout's.)**

"Hello And welcome I hope you are hungry I made lunch for everyone." I said inviting them in.

Them came in and they sat down at the table and the leader who screen name was Viper was the first to say something. "Thank you for letting us in I was wanting to talk to you and knew is your name Alston Carrico?" He asked.

"Yes but how did you know that?" I asked. I guessing he goes to my school but i never saw him before but he did look some one I knew.

"I know because I'm your younger brother." he said.

"What! You mean it you Chase?" I was shocked I thought i would never see him again after so long i forgot what he looked like, he had a smile on his face.

"Yes I mom told me you were playing this game and I wanted to play it with you but I never found you and I feared it was because you had died or you didn't want me to find you." he said.

"Mom? how did she tell you and I would never leave my little brother to die in this game I promise you that." I said.

"Alston I also wanted to tell you. Mom and dad are back together they have been seeing each other for a while in secret and they told me the day before we got stuck in this game." He said with a smile.

My father back with my mother, I was still mad at him for leaving us and the sorrow he put Tara and mom through, I didn't have much emotion at the time because I was still so young. "They are that mean mom finally going to be happy again right." I said.

He smiled and I was beyond happy to hear that. "That right with father and he is sorry he left." He said

I looked up and said. "So we are going to finally be a family once again." I was happy.

"Yes we are." Chase said. "So what level are you two at?" He asked.

"Alice is at level 38 and I'm at level 43 how about you all?" I asked. They looked away.

"I'm only level 32 and they are in the range of 25-30." Chase said.

"Oh we can get your level up." I said with a smile. He looked relieved to hear that, We all had lunch and went to the dungeon on this floor I was the head as a assault leader. My screen had four names on it Alice chase and his best friend Jordan who went by Ageis in the game and the last was my of course. The other five didn't trust me yet.

We found a secret path and I was on guard it was something that could be easy missed. "Look a bunch of treasure." One of Chase friends said.

I stopped him and moved forward and a giant wall fell down behind me. "I knew it a trap." It was a monster house. (When a massive group of creature attack in a selected arena and continue until they are wiped out the player or monsters.

Alice sent a message but she could tell I was in deep trouble. I tired to hold my ground but there was too many. "Crap I'm getting no where." I said. Then a play jumped over the wall and landed in a group of them. Then they all went flying and were defeated.

It was Kirito and he was not messing around. It took us a good half hour to clear the whole room, the wall raise and Alice ran and hugged me. "Thank kirito I need the help." I said. Alice looked at him and thanked him as well. We gathered the treasure and went home.

We all went back home an Kirito came with. "You need to be more careful." He said.

"No the kid's back there ran in non cocked and i had to get trapped so they didn't get killed."I said.

He look at them and said. "Just don't die i still need my rematch." We went inside and waited for everyone to regain full health and strength, I looked at Alice and she looked tired and hunger so we called it a night and I made dinner.

After dinner I cleaned everything up which took every little time to do in game. "Kirito do you have a place to stay for the night?" I asked.

"I brought a place at a inn for the next few nights." He said. Every one chatted for a while till we all went to sleep. In the morning I was woken up by a message. It was from Kirito. "I'm out front come we have work to do." It said. So I got ready and went outside.

"What is this work we have to do?" I asked.

"Boss raid it Christmas and we need to clear the next floor came on." He said.

We cleared the floor dungeon of floor 38 and were preparing for the boss fight when kirito asked. "Are you one of them?"

"One of who?" i asked

"The three warrior to beat the final boss are you one. They all have a skill other can't get dual wielding." He said.

"yeah how did you find out?" I asked.

"Two sword are better then one. I saw the two holder on the boss fight you solo." He said. I then got a message from Alice.


End file.
